The Nightmare
by Zoram Selrof
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Sequel to Evil's Victory. One night about one month after the dramatic events which transpired, Hikari Netto finds himself trapped in what seems to be a nigthmare and a terribly realistic one. Or maybe it isn't a nightmare to begin with but something material and real caused by someone? Who's that someone, where did he come from, and what's his goal? Rated M for lemon.


**The Nightmare**

**By Zoram Selrof**

22:22 PM (Japan Time), Friday April the 13th, 2005…

… _I'm dreaming?_

Hikari Netto slowly opened his eyes and blinked to look around: he suddenly frowned and looked down at his body.

_What!_

He was dressed in his usual attire, but he was missing his white shirt and his orange sleeveless vest.

Two ropes were tied above and below his nipples and his arms were placed behind his back: his wrists were immobilized.

He had his legs crossed in front of him although they were not immobilized.

The surface in which he was sitting on was metallic and cold as ice but the air felt slightly warm in contrast.

He tried to move his wrists and the arms, but the ropes were too thick and too well knotted: he didn't feel strong enough to try to stand up, either.

_Who tied me up? Why can't I remember what happened to me? I've got a bad feeling. I'd gone to sleep as usual but now… This doesn't seem to be a dream. _

The air smelt with a dry stench and the strong odor caused by the burning of electronic components: it wasn't too strong, but it forced him to breathe via the mouth so as not to smell too much of it.

_Something's burning?_ _Smells like electronic components… Some circuits got fire into them and they're melting?_

There was a dispersed brown smoke around the area and the light seemed to come from some fires which seemed to be rather far away: the walls and ceiling of the room were metallic.

_Where in the world am I at? _

He then tried to figure the shape of thing in which he was sitting, but it was with the dim lighting, though: this place seemed to be shaped like a shortened Alphabet "T" character and he was sitting on the spot where the three strokes fused: it was many meters above ground level.

_Huh! My body… Feels different… I can't feel any organs… Or heartbeats or breathing… I feel energy radiating from a central point… And I suddenly realize that everything is made of data clusters… Could it be? I've ended up in the Cyber World? But that's impossible… Well. There was that time back in December when Rock Man's "Bug Style" rampage where Yaito – chan's tree-house screen became weird and allowed me to come into the local Cyber World or the "limbo" left there… I then got outside somehow again too… Could this be inside of our PC? Wow. But no time to wonder: gotta figure what's going on…_

Looking on the ground several meters below him, he could distinguish a modern-like _katana_ with many indentations and burnt marks: it looked like it had gotten some violent hits, since part of the metal had deformed or bent.

_I'd never seen a sword in such a state… Someone hit repeatedly with a hot hammer or what? _

There also was a big puddle of something red which looked like it had been stepped on by something _big_: he could spot some deep scratch marks in the armored ground made by what seemed to be something which was metallic, big, sharp and thick.

_What the heck happened here? There was a war or what? It looks like one of those post-apocalyptic games…_

He finally decided to look ahead of him and had to restrain a gasp: there was someone else.

_What!_

It was a boy his age, judging from the height, and he was giving him the back.

His arms were crossed, and he seemed to be looking to the walls of the gargantuan room.

He had a brown hair similar to his, although not as messy: his hair style was reminiscent of Saito's, but it lacked the symmetry Saito's hair had and it seemed to have been glued to move forward.

He was sporting black jeans with a black leather belt and knee-high boots along with thick grayish socks but he didn't have any shirt on, just like Netto.

"Hum… Hello?" He tried to call out.

The person slowly turned around to look towards Netto.

"Heh."

The guy's face was highly reminiscent of that of Saito but his eyes' irises were red instead.

He also sported black fingerless gloves on his hands which he had crossed in front of him.

His face had a creepy smug smile drawn there too.

"Hiya, Netto – kun."

"Sa… Saito… niisan?"

"Nope. Shirakami." He announced with a hint of amusement.

"Shirakami? Where'd you come from?" Netto questioned.

"Heh, heh, heh. Take a wild guess." He challenged.

"Some bug or error?" Netto tried to guess.

"Close."

"… Wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to be here because _that guy_ sent you here…!" Netto looked like he suspected something.

"Close, close. I was inserted into Saito a month ago, on the final day, after both of you had lost consciousness from the "training"…"

_Damn it! I knew it!_

"And "that guy" means Forte, obviously enough."

"Where am I?"

"Haven't you noticed? The Cyber World, see."

"Why didn't Papa detect you?" Netto wasn't surprised.

"I camouflaged my files as part of the "Soul Unison"…"

"And how did I get into the Cyber World to begin with?"

"I swapped your mind with that of Saito's and edited his Navi body to have your face. I made sure to make it in a manner in which he can't feel anything or remember anything. Heh, heh, heh!"

"You…!" He hissed.

"Ah! One more thing: this body is but a semi-stable _bunshin_ which is categorized as an extension of Saito. I can't get further than 900 meters from him or stay out more than an hour before I'm forced to return there as an extra program…" He admitted.

"What do you want?" Netto demanded.

"To introduce you to a friend." He grinned as he crouched in front of Netto and looked at him.

"Forte's here?" He growled.

"Nope. The triangular wooden horse is."

"The what?"

"Triangular wooden horse: you haven't lived 'till you haven't checked it out, Netto – kun." He rubbed his lower jaw.

"Damn it. You're into that S-something madness?"

"It's a game! S&M."

"Stay away from me, you pervert!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Too bad."

He turned Netto around and had him witness how, behind him, there was indeed a triangular wooden horse which had a metallic edge added to its top, restrains for the ankles, and an intimidating 5cm wide black silicon vibrator filled with spots: Netto gasped in fear and tried to stand up but he was unable to.

"I've recreated the effects of the drugs Forte used… Let's gear you up firstly and then…"

He snapped his right hand's fingers and a steel bar with two thick supports formed: it had a pulley with a hook at its end tied to a chain which was obviously intended to lower someone into the thing.

"You'll experience how it slowly plunges its way inside of you, Netto – kun, and then it'll begin to spin and vibrate… And then it'll release lubricator inside of you too… When you try to escape it the lubricator will make you slide down and it'll plunge deeper and deeper with each attempt until it's completely inside of you and you can't escape…"

"No…! No…!" His eyes began to panic.

"Heh, heh, heh… Yes… That's the face I wanted to see! Hop!"

Netto's clothes suddenly faded and some gear materialized around his body all of a sudden.

"Damn."

This gear consisted on a thin black leather band around his neck with a small metallic ring, two interconnected bands of adjustable bands which passed over his shoulders, ran down his sides and circled around his ankles, almost scratching his member.

A small circle had been set on the base of his cock with three bands circling around the whole of his sack.

"Heh, heh, heh…"

"Stay away!"

"Heh, heh, heh! Nope! I've waited too long. I won't let this chance elude me, Netto – kun!"

He suddenly opened a suitcase set on the ground close by and took out two red plastic clothes pegs which he clipped to Netto's nipples after rubbing them with his fingers: Netto gasped twice in a row.

"Let's get you into the horse – sama."

He picked Netto from behind and closed the hook on the ropes over his nipples to lift him by pulling the chain: he suddenly formed cuffs on his ankles which included an iron bar which kept them spread open.

"There."

He began to slowly let go of the chain to lower Netto, who swung left and right but was unable to change the vertical trajectory: his eyes widened with fear as he saw how it was coming closer by the second: he began to feel the tip of it rubbing against his entrance and Shirakami stopped for some seconds.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm teasing ya~…"

"Y-you bastard…!" Netto cursed.

"Don't worry: the night's still young. It's not even 23 PM. And tomorrow is a Saturday so you're excused to sleep till late…"

"Let go of me!" He began to swing around again.

"Get ready."

He turned on the big vibrator and Netto gasped as he felt its vibrations slightly rubbing against his ass' entrance: Shirakami began to painfully slowly lower him and Netto gasped as he felt the thing pushing its way inside: Shirakami didn't halt and continued at it until Netto felt the cold metal digging into his skin and the vibrator fully entering: Shirakami closed the ankle restrains.

"Heh, heh, heh. It's begun."

"Huh…! Uh…! No…! Take it out…!"

"But you're missing some equipment…"

He took out some more items: one of them was a string of thin bluish beads several centimeters long and millimeters wide with a ring wide enough to fit a finger atop them: Shirakami softly pulled down Netto's cock foreskin and expanded the urethra.

"No! Not this again!"

"Heh, heh, heh… The ultimate tool…"

Shirakami began to slide the thing in and Netto arched backwards while looking like he couldn't bear the sensation.

"No! No! I'll go mad!"

"No, no. You're strong enough."

Shirakami brought up a small thick string which he tied around the base of his cock in a very tight manner.

"To ensure you can't cum…"

"You fucker…!"

"Ops. And let's not forget these."

Shirakami materialized two pairs of pinkish levers set on plastic frames and having two wires with two capsule-shaped objects at the end of each: he strapped them on Netto's hips and placed each pair above and below Netto's nipples with cello-tape before pushing the level to "MAX" and making them vibrate.

"I know: I'm copying Forte's setup but… Well. It works."

"No~! No~! NO~!"

Shirakami rummaged into his jeans' pockets and drew an array of eight clothes pegs and began to clip them one after the other on his balls.

"And also…"

"No! Stop! I'll do anything! Please~!"

"Moan! Beg! Heh, heh, heh!"

Shirakami made an evil smile and took out from his rear pocket a new vibrator controller shaped like a bell: he placed it on his cock's head and secured it with tape before turning it on too.

"Nugra~h! I'm going mad! I'm going crazy~!"

"Nope. You're feeling your body's unleashed potential."

"You… fucking… damned… bastard…!"

"For an 11 – year old you've got some language. I wonder why Saito doesn't try harder to fix that up." He grinned.

He opened his jean's fly and took out his hardened cock before climbing into the horse and stuffing his cock into Netto's insides while licking his right ear's edges: Netto moaned while Shirakami pushed in and out while using his hands to slowly turn the clothes pegs on his nipples.

"Please…! No more…! I'll go mad!" He pleaded.

"No… If you could resist your first time a month ago you can resist this as well. Your mental strength is superb. You've managed to suppress the loathsome memories and you've found that self-defense course which allows you to focus body and mind together…" He grinned.

He suddenly released inside of Netto and put a string of round big beads which his spasms began to suck inside.

"This agony! This pain! They drive me mad! But… Why does this feel somewhat… good…?" He muttered.

"You're starting to channel it out as body sensations instead of pain: you're gaining masochist instincts… Masochist is the type of guy who likes to be bullied like this over and over again…"

He lowered the horse into a hatch into the ground and when Netto's head was at his waist's height he pulled his hair and forced him to suck in his hardened cock: he began to pull him forward and set a pace.

"Enjoy my cum, Netto – kun. Here it comes. Swallow it up, _cutie_."

He released inside of Netto's mouth and then crouched to kiss him and forced him to enter a passionate kiss: he tied a string connecting both clothes pegs and began to pull them: Netto was agonizing by now too and Shirakami merely finished the kiss.

"Here: the ball-gag!"

Shirakami placed a red spheroid with holes and two leather bands over his mouth and then fused the leather bands behind his head: Netto began to drool.

"You can't stop drooling! You look so pitiful by now… But this is but an _amateur_'s take on the stuff. The "Secret Empire" guys would have had you take in at least ten to twelve guys in one day with no breaks: they'd keep you like this to be fucked over and over again… But don't worry: they're starting to collapse and slaughter each other so you needn't mind about them…" He announced.

Netto kept on struggling and tried to lift his body but slid back and arched his body backwards.

"Heh, heh, heh. Well. This is just for this evening. I'll sit and watch for a lil while till I think you deserve releasing, Netto – kun. And don't worry about that "Cybernetic God" guy: he's isn't due yet. But I guess that doesn't matter to you by now, anyway. Heh, heh, heh."

He began to pull the clothes pegs on his balls and to lick the length of his cock as if to further excite him: he grinned and began to slowly turn the vibrator on his cock's head before pressing on it as if wanting to have it to produce further vibrations on the head.

"Alright. Let's finish this. _Oyasumi_, Netto – kun…"

He pulled out the cock's head vibrator and the beads: Netto arched his body backwards and released in four of five vigorous sprouts which stained his upper body: he hung his head down and had seemingly lost consciousness.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. I'm a genius. This is a _nightmare_… And you'll soon wake up from it… I'll go nap myself… _Bye – bye~_…"

23:38 PM (Japan Time)…

"… NO~!"

"Whoa! Netto – kun! What's wrong?"

"… Huh…? The real world…?"

"What?"

"Eh… Huh… Huff, huff… A nightmare… I guess."

"You "guess"?"

Netto sat up on the bed and clutched his chest: he panted and began to realize he was in the real world: his yell woke Rock Man up and he called out to him before Netto made a half-improvised answer which made Rock Man frown.

"… Tomorrow… We need to go… to the Science Labs…"

"Huh? Is there something you need to ask Papa?"

"Y-yeah… I need him to do me a favor… Eh… Wake me up at 8 AM. I don't wanna oversleep." He requested.

"Is something troubling you, Netto – kun? Sequels? I'm passing my sequels into your subconscious without knowing it?" Rock Man asked.

"… Well… Not really. You're not to blame. Not like you can totally "erase" the memories of the body…" He muttered.

"… I know. Well. I'll set the alarm clock at 8 AM, yes. Try to think of something nice: we know it helps keep those at bay."

"You're right, Saito – niisan… Maybe I should think of how I'm gonna wipe the floor with Dekao on it: I know the Maha Niiban crew is planning on returning to Japan next month… Let's see if Dekao has improved at all or he keeps on being the "cool" guy…" He grinned.

"It'll be fun to have a friendly Net Battle with Guts Man."

"Alright. Good night."

09:48 AM (Japan Time), Saturday April the 14th…

"… Ah! Meijin – san! Morning!"

"Morning. Ah. And more thing…"

"What?"

"_San wa iranai_."

"I get it! Meijin – san!"

"… I give up…"

"Is Papa around here?"

"Hikari – hakase? He's on his office, I believe."

"Oi! Meijin!"

"What, Yuuda."

"They say you've got a girlfriend!"

"I had. We parted half a year ago."

"What."

Netto got to the Science Labs and met with Meijin who came up with his classical motto: he then sighed in defeat before another researcher came in and grinned at him but Meijin shrugged: Yuuda looked disappointed at the reply.

"What were you expecting, Yuuda?"

"Dunno." He grinned.

"… Eh… Guess I'm on the way… I'll be going." Netto guessed.

Netto headed up a corridor and entered his father's lab: he was rummaging the drawers looking for something.

"Papa!"

"Huh? Ah! Netto! Sorry. I'm looking for…"

"…this CD Mama found on your pajama pants' right pocket…"

Netto took out a CD case and held it out with a face of slight defeat to him: Rock Man rolled his eyes as well.

"Oh! So it was at home! I must've left it when I picked some documents on Thursday… What a blow!" He blushed.

"Yeah. Anyway… I've got a favor to ask, Papa."

"What favor?"

"Can you scan Saito – niisan's files and see if you spot anything out of place amongst the "Soul Unison" data?"

"Huh? Well… Yes… But why…?"

"Given how the jerk knew about it I wouldn't be surprised if they'd set something there…" Netto sighed.

"… Ah. Alright."

"… Yeah. No problem for me. If you can remove anything potentially dangerous then… It's the better." Saito shrugged.

"I'll be reading a book on the hall."

"Good. I think we'll be done in less than two hours."

Netto calmly walked out and Saito frowned.

"What's wrong, Saito?"

"Well… Last evening… He looked like he had a nightmare but said "I guess" so… It could've been sequels…" He admitted.

"Oh. And that's why he thought of looking for anything dangerous lurking around your Net Navi frame?" Yuuichirou realized.

"Yeah. I think that's why."

"Good. Then let's run the scan and we'll know."

"Roger. Let's begin."

10:10 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Netto? Is that you?"

"Huh? Enzan! Been a while…"

"Two weeks, I believe…"

"Yeah. Any news on the "Darkloids"…?"

"Sure. That Bright Man guy steals money in New Zealand."

"So Laser Man is in need of money now that his Boss can't provide it and the police rounded the rest up?"

"Correct. Where's Rock Man at, though?"

"Oh. He's being analyzed just in case."

Netto looked up from the book to greet Enzan and Blues: Enzan told him the newest news and Netto looked interested.

"Got anything new outta Regal?"

"No. The guy won't say anything. He must be expecting Laser Man to use a "Dimensional Converter" and bail him and Yuriko outta there plus retrieving Needle Man…"

"If only we could find a way to impede their activation…!"

"I know."

"What about the "Cybernetic God"?"

"He said the thing's due soon enough: he guessed it'd show up around next month. But we dunno how he knows. We got an anonymous mail which seemed to be from that cloaked Navi guy…"

"Oh!"

"And he said that we needn't worry because "they" are working on a solution to the problem the guy poses…"

"Can anything human even remotely match the thing?"

"Dunno. Ah. Wily has been sighted on San Francisco and he seems to be going around as a homeless man using some kind of custom-made trolley while collecting empty cans…"

"Huh. How the mighty have fallen, huh?" Netto sarcastically commented while lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah. I know."

"So? Have they caught him?"

"No. He seems to have given the police the slip somehow."

"Anything on the jerk…?"

"Huh? The jerk…? Ah! Well… No. Nothing. Maybe they've gone overseas even or are hiding in the real world…" Enzan admitted.

"But once I find them…!" Blues hissed and held up his blade.

"Cool it, Blues." Enzan commanded.

"I apologize, Enzan – sama."

"What's Laika doing in Sharo?"

"Huh? Laika? He's investigating something but he's been very obscure: maybe it's a delicate operation."

"Heh, heh, heh… De masu! Good pizzas, de masu."

"Higure – san?"

"Yo! Netto – kun. Enzan – kun. Heh, heh, heh. De masu."

Higure Yamitarou came in while rubbing his hands and looking in a very good mood: Number Man sighed loud enough for the others to hear it and possibly as a warning.

"Flying pizzas will invade us, de masu."

"What?" The three of them asked.

"Heh, heh, heh. Don't forget to check out the Bargain Saturday, de masu."

"Oh! True! Maybe I'll go there later." Netto grinned.

"I'll go have the PET check-up, de masu. Good pizzas, de masu."

"He's acting weird." Enzan was surprised.

"You don't know Higure – san enough."

"Guess so." Blues muttered.

"Well! Exam: completed. Oh. Hello, Enzan – kun." Yuuichirou came in while smiling.

"Good morning, sir."

"Wow. That was fast, Papa."

"Since I only had to focus on one spot…"

"Oh. I see. So?"

"There were some weird pieces of data which I removed and quarantined to check them out but they look like the foundation for a Trojan program: guess the guy was intended on spying what Rock Man did." Yuuichirou explained as he handed the PET II to Netto.

"_Thank you_! Yo! Niisan."

"Netto – kun! The exam was worth it."

"The Pizza Invasion! De masu! Meijin – kun!"

"_Kun wa iranai_!"

"That's a first." Netto and Saito muttered.

"Meijin and his mania with the suffixes…"

"Well. I'll be going. See you around, Papa! See ya, Enzan!"

"Take care, _Buruusu_!"

"Yeah. See you, Netto."

"Take care, Rock Man."

10:57 AM (Japan Time)…

"… Heh, heh, heh! Today I'll get some bargain Chips!"

"I'm glad to see you in high spirits, Netto – kun."

"Ya know me!"

"Guess I do."

"… And then I told Uncle "Broccoli's over!" and such… Yes. Wait a minute and you'll get the joke…"

THUD!

"Whoa!"

"Huh!"

"Ow…"

"Ouch… Huh? Netto – san?"

"Ah! Enkada Yamato – sensei!"

Netto had collided with someone as he'd turned a corner and thus both fell into the floor from the recoil: the adult stood up and Netto recognized him.

"Yes. That's me…"

The man named Enkada Yamato could be on his late fifties: he had he had a refined-looking moustache and grayish hair which reached until the base of the neck while his eyes' irises were blue and he had smoked sunglasses over them.

He wore a brownish coat over a khaki wool jumper, brownish pants and shoes.

His height seemed to be about a meter and eighty tall.

_My self-defense teacher in the Akihara Gym… I'm one of 3 students._

"I'm sorry, sensei. I wasn't looking, sir."

"Well. I don't mind it. But please be careful."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't mind it, young man. Let's meet on Monday afternoon, 17:00 PM sharp, as usual." The teacher replied as he helped him stand up and shook some dust off the jacket.

"Hello?" Someone asked over the phone.

"Do excuse me. I collided with a pedestrian."

"Ah. Alright."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye, sir!"

The teacher resumed walking and talking over the phone while Netto skated and made his way to the playground: he built up speed and jumped to grip one of the bars which made up the central structure: he let his built up speed propel him past the openings and hit the ground before standing up in a victorious pose.

"Ta-dan!"

"Wow. That was cool, Netto – kun."

"Heh, heh! I'm improving."

_Heh, heh, heh… Yeah, I can see that, too… Too bad you forgot I can switch places in Saito's frame and thus the data you took out was but a decoy to make you feel "relieved"… I'll be keeping a low profile for a while. And I know they can't feel my presence either._

Netto sat on the bench and stretched while grinning.

"Well! Let's look forward to some new excitement!"

"Sure. I want some old-times' action."

_And you'll have more than you bargained for! Heh, heh, heh, heh!_

**THE END**


End file.
